


Unexpected choices

by KZeeLegacy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, One Shot, Post-Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZeeLegacy/pseuds/KZeeLegacy
Summary: K-Lin makes a choice she never thought she would





	Unexpected choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written just after THAT scene with Ul*ren was leaked.

The meeting with the Queen did not go well, and K-Lin had to use every fiber in her body to stop herself from throttling her. “The audacity! Who does she think she is?”

“Calm down Kay, she is the queen and she can do, and say, whatever she wants.” Her Ghost replied halfheartedly. He didn’t say it out loud but K-Lin knew that the Queen was starting to bug him as much as she was bugging her. Especially with what she was saying.

K-Lin jumped down a chasm to a ledge a few meters below. Vines and trees hung over the upper edges, and mist flowed over from a nearby waterfall. It was peaceful here, barely any trace of Taken corruption. “She’s sacrificing the city and its people; her people; my people,” She sighed, kicking a stone over the edge; “All in the hopes that her plan might succeed in the future. What if it doesn’t? What if all my cousins die while we stand and watch because we can’t do anything to stop it? What if—“ She inhaled sharply.

“Hey, hey easy. We will find a way to break the curse. You will not see your family die.” He bobbed his shell against her helmet. “And don’t listen to what she says; I could feel the anger in you when she made that comment about Cayde.” K-Lin scowled at the memory. “But don’t let her get to you.” She walked on for a bit but stopped suddenly when she heard a voice coming from a small cave, right next to the waterfall. Her blood froze.

[No, no that’s not possible…] She slowly moved forward, upholstering her Ace. Nix sensed the light of another but K-Lin rushed around the corner before he could say anything. “Wait! It’s a…” He saw who stood in the cave; “…A Guardian?”

K-Lin couldn’t believe what her Ghost had said, she didn’t want to believe it. “How are you alive?!” She hissed, not hiding her anger at all. The man who murdered her love, and who she saw die in front of her, spun around in shock. “How are you alive, Uldren?!” Confusion spread across his face, but he didn’t answer. “How?!” She demanded, gripping her gun tighter. “I— I don’t know who that is!” He spluttered. She saw fear in his eyes, real actual fear. “What do you mean you don’t know?!”

Her anger was bubbling over and she was about to grab his cloak when a Ghost materialized in front of her. “Whoa there! Please don’t kill my Guardian on his first day!”

K-Lin gasped and stepped back, her anger vanishing and being replaced with confusion. “Your Guardian?”

“Yes. MY Guardian and I would appreciate it if his first death wasn’t caused by another Guardian.” She declared. “Jeez it’s not the Crucible” K-Lin heard the Ghost mutter. She very slowly lowered her gun. There was an awkward silence where everyone studied each other, until Nix broke the silence. “When— When did you rez him?”

“A few hours ago, was giving him The Talk.” Nix nodded in understanding. “Wait, you didn’t take hours to explain things to me.” K-Lin furrowed her brow at her Ghost. “Kay you’re wearing a helmet, I can’t see your furrowed brow, besides I didn’t have time to explain because there were Fallen everywhere.” Nix huffed, “But that’s not the point right now.” He turned back to the other Ghost, “Bit of an odd question but does he remember anything?”

“Uh, no.” The Ghost replied a bit confused. “Why would he?” K-Lin and Nix looked at each other and knew what they both were thinking. [She doesn’t know who he is, who he was, when he had did…]

K-Lin turned to him, “Do you have a name?” He didn’t answer; his eyes were focused on her arms. She looked down and realized that her armour was still flowing with Taken energy. She must have looked terrifying to him. K-Lin actually felt bad, which felt weird and kinda wrong. Why would she care?

“Hey, I’m just gonna take my helmet off.” She didn’t know why she felt the need to tell him that. She pulled off her hood and un-clipped her mask. She heard him gasp when he saw her face; “Your— you’re like me!”

“Uh yeah?” K-Lin looked at his Ghost. “What? There’s a lot to explain!”

“Hmmhmm. So, your name?”

“You… You called me Uldren, like you knew me?”

“It… It doesn’t matter anymore, forget I said it.” [Oh he’s not gonna forget it…] He was quiet for a moment. “It’s Crow.” K-Lin nodded slightly. “Well it’s… it’s nice… to meet you. I am Kalinsha, or K-Lin for short.” Why was she telling him this? This man killed the person she loved in cold blood with the same gun she was now holding, and yet the longer she looked at him, the less she hated him. This wasn’t Uldren. Not anymore. [But then again, was it really always Uldren?]

“Is it ok if I talk to your Ghost? Privately.” K-Lin asked. Crow was silent again and then reluctantly nodded. They moved to the entrance of the cave where they could still see each other, but their words were blocked out by the rushing of the waterfall. “There might be a slight problem.” K-Lin said. 

“A problem? What problem?”

“You have no idea who that is, do you?”

“No, and I don’t think I want to know given how aggressive you were towards him.” K-Lin hesitated; “It’s… complicated. I’m just worried about what the Vanguard will do.”

“And Petra. She is not going to take this well.” Nix chimed in. 

“Shit and what about Mara? She doesn’t really like Guardians that much. Heh this is kinda ironic.” K-Lin grunted.

“Wait what’s happening? What are you talking about?” The Ghost asked, obviously very lost. K-Lin and Nix both stared at her. [She really had no clue about any current events.]

“Look, it’s a very long and complicated story but before your Guardian died, he ended up on the wrong side of the Vanguard, to put it mildly. I’m just hoping that they will see past what he did, which will be the problem. They won’t just forgive him for what he did even if he doesn’t remember a thing.”

“You seem to have…” She contemplated her words for a few seconds; “’Accept’ is the wrong word. You got less hostile towards him when you saw me.”

“Yes I did but it will be difficult because very few people have an open mind like me and many struggle to see both sides when they are grieving and angry. There was a reason why he did what he did, and I saw it first-hand, I was… There. Others will have a hard time accepting him.” [And trying not to kill him…]

His Ghost was quiet. “Sooner or later you’re both going to find out about what he did, and I don’t know what he will do with this information. I just hope…” K-Lin trailed off. His Ghost studied her, waiting for her to continue. “Damn this is so complicated.”

“I— I don’t care what he did. I sensed something in him, something good. I’ve been searching for more years than I can count. I’m not going to give up on him.”

K-Lin hesitated before saying something she would of never thought she’d say; “I’m going to try to help you both.” Nix chirped in surprise. “But Kay the Vanguard will find that very, very wrong. Especially coming from you!”

“I know Nix, but he’s got a clean slate now, and I will never ever forget what he did, but I can’t hang on to this hate, not when I can help him. The Vanguard will have trouble with this, but I’m not gonna allow them to throw him to the wolves. I can’t allow that to happen and you know it.”

“You’re a good person Kay.” Nix placed his shell against her forehead.

They went back to where Crow was standing; “Come on, follow me.” K-Lin beckoned. Crow looked over to his Ghost, who nodded. “What are we doing” He asked.

“We're hoping I made the right choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look I really like the idea of him getting a second chance, even though I didn't really like him that much from the start, and he killed my favorite character. He remembers nothing so its a clean slate. (And I really like the HC that he's gonna be called Crow like in the original concept.)
> 
> (I also wrote it right after the leak, and before we started guessing his ghost was Pulled Pork, so in my head his Ghost was a girl.)


End file.
